I will fight again!
by erinako
Summary: Kyuubi wants out! Kyuubi's point of view from the time when he is sealed in Naruto.


I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do love them though.

* * *

"Stupid Madara… stupid sharingan… stupid blondie." Growling and cursing is all I can do now. My freedom has been taken from me! I want to _kill_. I have to destroy _something_, anything, to release my anger and hurt.

A human, a human did this to me. It is just not reasonable that the greatest of the tailed beasts, the bijuu, could be controlled and contained so easily.

"Whaaaaaa".

Where is that crying coming from? Looking around I see a baby, lying just beyond the gate to my prison. The child is naked and screaming as though his entire world has just come to an end. I can understand that, after all my fate is now set. With nothing else to do I watch the child. He is so very small. I never knew human children could be that tiny. There is soft blonde hair delicately covering his small head, hair the same colour as the one who imprisoned me. Perhaps it is his son I see before me. I growl at the reminder of my jail and the baby ceased its crying however doesn't seem to be able to stop voicing the occasional whimper.

My eyes narrow upon sighting three whisker marks on both his cheeks. So this is why there is a baby here. This… is my keeper. A quick glance at his belly is enough to confirm my thoughts. There is a large spiral shaped seal tattooed to his stomach.

The child's cheeks are still wet from his crying. Does he curse his fate as I do? "We are and will continue to be alone, together. Our fate is now tied, but I will not stand for you crying all the time… humph, I don't plan on spending my time with a wuss." The baby only stared at me, with his bright blue eyes… It _is_ his son I raged internally. Outwardly I sigh, my breath causing his hair to flutter a little. I extend one of my nine tails to cover his nakedness and give him warmth. He blinks then closes his eyes to rest.

I need to think this out. We are together, he can see me and I him. I am inside his body though. My chakra is not overpowering him, nor is it completely staying in this prison with me, which means that it must be going into the boy's body to enhance his chakra and be absorbed. My life is tied with his. If he can access my chakra then I can use it to heal him and keep us both alive indefinitely. I will make him immortal to that end or at least until I am free, whichever comes first.

If I can use his chakra network then I should be able to spread some of my consciousness, to see what he can see. Giving it a try I find myself staring at the back of the child's eyelids. He is asleep of course. I mentally kick myself. Some more concentration and I can connect myself to all six senses. Sight, hearing, taste, touch, smell and the extra sensory for chakra signatures.

I hear some voices. The chakra sense tells me there are only five people currently in close proximity, including the boy.

"…is not the demon, he is what protects us from it", said in a deep calm voice, this person is trying to protect the boy, but from who? "Minato, your Yondaime Hokage, meant for the boy to be this village's hero and savior. Are you doubting his decision, are you questioning his skills that have protected and saved us?"

"We do not doubt," a woman's voice from the sound of it, and well past her prime. "The seal holds the demon. The Yondaime's skill has tied the fate of the boy and the demon together. They cannot be separated. Thank goodness for that. As their fate is tied if we kill the boy the demon will die also. Then we shall get our revenge. The villagers know what has happened and their hate is deep. As is their fear. They will not be able to contain their anger and since they cannot harm the demon themselves, now he has no physical form, they will hurt the next best thing. Its holder. Believing, as they do so, that by hurting the child they are able to harm the monster inside as well. Killing him will do everyone a service, especially the boy. There is no way he could live a normal life, with everyone hating him, and not go insane or turn on the village."

There was silence following this statement. I can smell the tension in the air and hear the thunder of hearts still racing will post traumatic stress.

* * *

Wow! All that typing and not much to show for it, hmmm.

I don't think this will be the end of the first chap, but i want opinions first. then I will re-upload with the rest of it. This is my first fic peoples. I beg of you, be honest. If people like it I will continue and I will try to update regularly but please be patient if it takes a few weeks. I want your opinions too. I am new at this and more minds will mean more and better ideas. I want to continue writing and your encouragement will be the key to finishing my stories.


End file.
